inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Suitcase
Suitcase, labeled The Basket Case, is a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity II. She is placed on The Grand Slams. Personality Suitcase is a passive, yet submissive individual. She tries her best to avoids conflict and tends to be a huge pushover, despite this people may take advantage of her gentle demeanor. Following her peaceful and passive traits, Suitcase is also very gentle and tender towards everyone around her. Though she’s very meek and because of this, she often feels pressured by other people. One of her habits is keeping her feelings to herself and hides them from everyone. She’s also one of the most kindest characters in the show, trying to help others whenever she can and is always giving emotional support towards Balloon, who’s trying his best to redeem himself. As stated above, she can be meek and while of that, she’s also a very reserved individual and tends to hide her emotions. This also makes her quiet sometimes, indicating that she only talks when necessary (this makes her introverted as well). She doesn’t seem to enjoy the company of most people and is usually seen alone. Although in Let 'Er R.I.P. , the fact that she was happy when they decided to go together can contradict the fact that she's introverted (though probably the reason that she said yay, is because she’s scared and doesn’t have the courage to go alone). There are some instances that may clarify her as an ambivert as well, although it was never confirmed whether or not she was one. Though are episodes go by, Suitcase starts to feel a little paranoid and tends to feel depressed a lot more often. The more deeper they go into her character, the more gloomy, mysterious, cold and distant she becomes. Her relationships with other contestants like Nickel start to fall apart, because of her known paranoia. Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Suitcase. Voice Actors *Samuel Thornbury (US/UK/AU/CAN) *Diegoeagle621 (Italy) Trivia *Suitcase is the only armless female on Inanimate Insanity II and the whole Inanimate Insanity franchise, as Taco, which was seen at first without arms, revealed her arms in Aquatic Conflict. *Suitcase got the least amount of votes in one elimination, which is 48 votes. * Suitcase is the first female to join an alliance in Inanimate Insanity II **Suitcase is also the only female in her alliance, and the second female in the entire series to be in one, the first being Taco. *She is one of the 11 newbies who competed and made their debut on Inanimate Insanity II, with the others being, Fan, Cheesy, Microphone, Tissues, Trophy, Cherries, Soap, Box, Test Tube and Yin-Yang. *She made a cameo in Object Universe - Episode 9: "Revived Rivals", where she revived all the previously killed contestants. **This is referenced when in Cooking for the Grater Good, when Window, OU's host, says "Suitcases ruin everything. I despise her!" *Suitcase's design was created with the help of Michael Huang, the creator of Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again. *Until Theft and Battery, Suitcase was the highest ranking competitor in the game and her team. *Suitcase is the only female contestant on Grand Slams to be voiced by a male. *Suitcase is one of two contestants to have been eliminated unfairly and rejoin, the other being Lightbulb. (She was eliminated by OJ in episode 7 but rejoined after MePhone4 was released from prison.) ** This makes her the only season 2 newbie to accomplish this feat so far. * So far, she, along with Microphone, Test Tube, Paintbrush, (If he/she is a her,) and Lightbulb are the only females still in the running. * Suitcase is the fifth female character in the entire Inanimate Insanity franchise whose voice doesn't fit with her gender. The others are Bow, Lightbulb, Apple and Test Tube. Gallery |-| Miscellaneous= Suitcase.png Suitcase 2.PNG|Neutral Suitcase SuitcaseSmileIdle.png SuitcasePro.png Little_Suitcase.png Suitcase7.png suitcaseopened.png Suitcase Banner.png|Suitcase in the Inanimate Insanity 2 intro. SuitcaseExcited.png Suitcase Idle2016.png Suitcase2017.png |-| Inanimate Insanity II= Suitcase.jpg MicrophoneSuitcaseMarshmallowRescue.png|Suitcase in space. MicrophoneBalloonSuitcaseGrandslamsRescue.png PaintbrushSuitcaseBorrow.png|Suitcase with Paintbrush. Suitcase VA.JPG|Suitcase's voice actor (TeenChampion) explanes why Suitcase's voice changed Suitcaseseesghosts.png Episode 9 2.png|Suitcase felling depressed SuitcaseAllTheTools.png|Suitcase opens her stuff Balloon about to be popped.png|Suitcase shocked by seeing Balloon getting popped by a Ghost Bow Episode 9 3.png|Baseball and Suitcase Snapshot 2 (23-05-2015 8-25 PM).png SuitcaseError.png|Suitcase's uneven edges Suitcase wierd.jpg EveryoneCrying.PNG LeBalloonandLeSuitcase.png|Balloon and Suitcase Snapshot 2 (10-24-2015 1-30 PM).png Screen shot 2013-04-02 at 11.22.57 AM.png Slammies and brighties ii ii ep 10 screenshot by thetgrodz-d9m3fow.png 10551046 789764714391638 6201314314009388305 n.png Sunset Balloon Suitcase Episode 9.png Happyduo.png Image.jpeg Inanimate insanity ii sneak peek by thetgrodz-d8nldx1.png Maxresdefault (2).jpg Maxresdefault (1).jpg Box made them cry.jpg BoxPortal.png Untitled (Time 0 00 00;00).png Ball + Balloon.png Screenshot 3-0.png Screenshot 3.png 11224557 993229144045193 2282186644060019360 o.png 11035745 962287537139354 665859413835575188 o.png 1525723 681241035244007 479591533 n.png II Season 2 Ep 9.jpg 1513194 679460285422082 1821614523 n.png Alliance2.png Image14.jpg Alliance.png Mic, balloon, suitcase, and marshmallow about to return to the grand slams's rocket.PNG Image52.jpg Image21.jpg Image37.jpg Imagesoap.jpg iimage45.jpg 12891779 1129234303778009 1813455679472532107 o.png Image1.png Image3.png 13312865 1167574973277275 3861017239838170100 n.png What labratory.png Image13.png Image65.png|That's a great idea! Image22.png Image34.png Image33.png Suitcase almost big as base.PNG Image68.png Image66.png Image54.png Image52.png Image67.png Final1211.png Image117.png Image118.png Image119.png Image125.png Image126.png Image189.png Image193.png Image194.png Image186.png Found_another_one..PNG Image241.png Image242.png HahGaaaayyyyyyyy.png Balloon_with_Suitcase.png Image253.png BYE_BOX.png Image256.png Image261.png Bandicam_2016-12-25_08-51-43-864.png Balloon_and_Suitcase.png Bandicam_2016-12-25_08-53-43-317.png Bandicam_2016-12-25_08-54-00-309.png Bandicam_2016-12-25_08-54-07-182.png Bandicam_2016-12-25_08-54-08-499.png Bandicam_2016-12-25_08-51-13-538.png Bandicam_2016-12-25_08-54-20-255.png NICKEL_alliance.png C0817S2UUAApmQu.jpg Image277.png Image278.png Image284.png Image286.png Image285.png Nickel_I_VOTED_FOR_YOU.png Suitcase_Snaps.png Mourning_Baseball.png Image299.png Image298.png Image297.png Image296.png Image321.png Screenshot_Image_45.png Screenshot_Image_46.png ImageSuitloonFaF.png Image5555.png Image444.png Image399.png ImageTheRockWantsHisCrack.png Category:Team Grand Slams Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Characters voiced by Samuel Thornbury